


La Pareja Perfecta

by capibuck



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, ActualAU, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drama, Flashback, Love, M/M, Oneshot, RockAu, Stucky - Freeform, preserum!Steve, stevexbucky - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capibuck/pseuds/capibuck
Summary: One shot AUSTUCKYSteve y Bucky son pareja y viven en un apartamento de Brooklyn en la epoca actual.Bucky es un músico con una banda de rock, es un chico desorganizado amante de las fiestas. Por el contrario esta Steve, un estudiante universitario de artes que trata de vivir en orden y trabajar por ambos.Steve algunas veces duda de que alguien tan atractivo se haya fijado en él, a pesar de que Bucky se lo recuerda millones de veces.





	La Pareja Perfecta

**Author's Note:**

> *Todos los derechos de los personajes e historias originales pertenecen a sus creadores Stan Lee, Ed Bru Baker, Marvel y Disney*
> 
> La historia fue creada solo con fines de entretenimiento y no busca ofender de ninguna forma a nadie.

Hola, mi nombre es Steve. Soy un chico nacido en Brooklyn, tengo 25 años, soy rubio, delgado y algo bajo para mi edad *parezco de 15*. Soy bastante propenso a enfermarme de todo asi que no sería raro que me vean con un inhalador, mis confiables lentes y mi aparato para el oído, pero no se preocupen trato de cuidarme lo mejor que puedo.

Estudio artes en la universidad. Tengo el mejor novio del mundo, su nombre es James Buchanan Barnes, más conocido para el mundo como por su nombre artístico de "Soldado de Invierno" (luego les contaré la razón), aun que personalmente yo y quienes mejor lo conocen le dicen Bucky.

Es guitarrista en una banda de rock. Si lo vieran tocar, es muy bueno y muchos le ven con un brillante futuro en el negocio de la música. Lo reconocen antes que a cualquiera del grupo, especialmente las mujeres, babean por él todo el tiempo. Tiene el cabello castaño y largo hasta los hombros, que por razones que no entiendo siempre se ve espléndido, brillante y cuando el viento llega, es como si conspirara a su favor y lo hace ver como una estrella de cine, solo falta un fotógrafo para saber que es un modelo nato. Ojos cristalinos plomos que caen un poco al azul, acepto que siempre fueron mi debilidad, cambiaban de color a veces hasta a verdes según la luz con la que se lo mirara, a veces era lo que mas brillaba en su mirada aparte de esa sonrisa blanca y perfecta. Su rostro tiene razgos duros y bien perfilados, una anatomía interesante de dibujar que me ayudaba mucho cuando lo necesitaba de mi modelo personal. Su piel es algo morena y sus músculos, ay sus músculos... no puedo escribir claramente de solo imaginarlo dentro de mi cabeza. Una vez me dio el privilegio de dibujarlo para un proyecto de mi clase, semi desnudo y con rosas en su cabeza, como todo un príncipe europeo. En fin, físicamente es una obra de arte viva.

En el aspecto de como persona, es simpático y amoroso, dedicado y serio con su trabajo, a veces es algo paranoico y necesita darse sus buenos baños de agua caliente, beber algo fuerte y comer un postre para sentirse de mejor humor. Yo soy un chico mas tradicional, me gustan las cosas en orden, lo que él y yo no compartimos. Es bastante desordenado y sucio, suele tener su habitación y su estudio hecho una porquería, segun él es la forma de tener todo en orden en su mente para practicar con su guitarra y de vez en cuando componer sus propias canciones, que hablando del tema, nunca me ha dejado ver ni una de sus composiciones, es casi lo mas sagrado que tiene, ya que ahi expresa lo que siente. No es bueno para expresarse verbalmente con los demás, quizas con quien mas ha hablado sobre sus sentimientos es conmigo.

Ambos tenemos formas diferentes de expresarnos, él en su música, yo con mi blog y mis dibujos. Vivimos juntos desde hace un par de años, somos pareja solo desde hace un año. Detrás de su aspecto peligroso e intimidante, hay un chico carismatico y sentimental, un alma libre que le importa poco o nada lo que digan los demás sobre su estilo de vida. Solo le interesa que estemos juntos y que su banda pronto pueda cantar en algun escenario grande con millones de personas aclamando su nombre, que lo aprecien por su música mas que por su belleza, ya que eso no dura por siempre.

-Buck, despierta.- mis manos tomaron de su brazo desnudo, en si, todo su torso y brazos no estaban cubiertos mas que con una almohada que abrazaba con recelo. Su cabello por primera vez estaba pegostioso como hecho de goma.- prometiste llevarme en auto a la universidad.

Bucky tuvo una fiesta brutal a noche, yo me quede estudiando para un examen en casa de Sam, mi mejor amigo, un chico de tez negra muy agradable y carismatico. Mientras que mi querido novio festejó el cumpleaños de un chico de la banda llamado Clint, es buena persona, pero siempre lo incita a beber mucho como competencia, eso me hace perderle la confianza. Solo sé una cosa, la casa era un verdadero chiquero, como si un huracan se hubiera quedado en casa a festejar como el resto.

Tenemos un apartamento algo amplio, un ventanal de vidrio ahora manchado y rayado, muebles cómodos y elegantes, que ahora estaban cubiertos de vómito de quien sabe quien, la alfombra de terciopelo blanca se convirtió en una esponja de todo tipo de suciedades habidas y por haber, en fin, esa no era casa de dos seres humanos comunes, se convirtió en el basurero municipal.

Aun que no pareciera estaba ardiendo de furia, me esforcé mucho en conseguir el apartamento y los preciados muebles, me rompí la espalda como mesero en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad en el que trabajo actualmente y todo se volcó de inmediato en una sola noche.

-mmh ¿que quieres?- murmura un Bucky con resaca mortal que solo se esconde en el sofá para que la luz del sol no tocara sus delicados ojos.

-debias llevarme a la universidad hoy ¿recuerdas?- en la mesa había un vaso de agua para darle junto con eso una pastilla para su dolor de cabeza, el que de enojo llegó a parar por completo en su cara por la rabia de ver el tiradero que antes fue mi hogar.

-¡no vuelvas a hacer eso!- me señala con el índice de forma amenazadora mientras yacía sentado y con sus manos tapando sus ojos, limpiando el agua que resbala de su rostro a sus pantalones jeans.

-no me digas que debo hacer, no te lo mereces después de dejar asi nuestra casa.- me cruzo de brazos y señalo todo su alrededor con una mirada fulminante.- eres un cerdo, tu y tus amigos.

-no estoy para regaños hoy... ve en auto bus.- se reintegra a su posición anterior y se tapa el rostro con la almohada.

-mira James, sabes que el camino es muy largo de aqui a la universidad y prometiste que me llevarias hoy. Dijiste que solo sería una pequeña reunión y veo que trajiste toda la feria a mi casa solo para hacer desorden, que por cierto tu arreglaras y mas te vale que quede impecable como si no hubiera pasado nada.- mis palabras cada vez aumentaban de volumen hasta gritarle.- pero primero me llevarás a la universidad y deja de quejarte o tus sucios amigos no verán ni la puerta de esta casa porque ni tu entraras en ella.

Quizás no sea muy bueno con los golpes pero cuando digo algo, debo ser firme. Es la única forma de mantenerlo en orden. No quería ser la mamá de la casa, pero ver todo a mi al rededor me saca de mis casillas.

Sin más, Bucky se levanto sin protestar y se fue al baño a arreglarse como podía para ir conmigo en el auto. Luego de unos minutos sale, con una camisa blanca, jeans negros y una chaqueta negra de cuero, su cabello recogido y aun muy pegajoso. No lo dejé ni desayunar porque se me hacía tarde.

Fuimos en el auto, un mustang clásico negro un poco gastado que el padre de Bucky le regalo en su cumpleaños 19, justo antes de morir. Una de sus joyas con mas valor sentimental que el monetario. El camino era igual de siempre, el cielo estaba despejado y con mucho sol, el cual con mi piel delicada podría ponerme rojo por completo en solo unos minutos de exposición. El camino empezaba con casas grandes y edificios vistosos, a casas familiares con jardines grandes, termina en un un espacio verde que es propiedad de una granja y terminamos en el dichoso campus de una universidad modesta, con la mejor de las facultades en cuanto a artes, en la que voy mi segundo año y me faltan cinco más.

En el camino no platique en nada con mi novio, solo me dedique a fijar mi atención en los variados paisajes. Se estacionó en la puerta principal, por suerte la facultad no estaba tan lejos y no me quemaría demasiado. Salí del auto y antes de que Bucky arrancara sin decir ni una sola palabra me acerque a hablarle.

-Bucky por favor... arregla la casa todo lo que puedas, no quiero pelear contigo ¿si amor?- mis manos se apoyaron en el espacio de la ventana del copiloto que estaba bajo porque normalmente me gusta sentir el viento tocando mi rostro y moviendo mi cabello.- no quiero comportarme como tu madre, solo quiero que te hagas responsable por mantener la casa limpia como yo la mantengo para ambos.

Se muerde los labios, aun con la mirada fija en el frente y sus manos sobre el volante. Gira a verme con esos ojos de gatito que ahora eran verdes de la nada y da una media sonrisa. No le agrada que lo regañen, casi nunca pide perdón por sus descuidos.

-lo haré amor, que te vaya bien.- se acerca y nos damos un beso en los labios, los labios de Bucky eran tan suaves y ahora con sabor mentolado por la pasta dental.-y por el amor a Dios, trata de no conquistar a nadie en el camino, señor limpieza.- su ánimo regresa y me saca una mueca diciéndole lo improbable que eso era. Aun no sé cómo conquiste a un hombre tan atractivo como él, aun no lo sé.

\- lo intentaré mi cochinito Barnes.- reí y él sonrió, el planeta vio de nuevo la luz que su dentadura perfectamente blanca transmite a kilometros.-te llamo cuando este en camino a casa.- el castaño se retira la liga del pelo, contonea su cabello sensual al viento y se lo acomoda sin utilizar sus manos, una mirada confiada y asiente como si de posar para una revista se tratara, era una super estrella de nacimiento, con todo y sus dotes maravillosos.

Lo veo perderse en el horizonte en su brillante auto viejo, doy un suspiro de fan enamorada y me acomodo la mochila para un nuevo día de estudio.

No creo que les interese que hable sobre mis clases, no son tan divertidas como se piensa; aun que mi clase favorita es en la que salimos a la naturaleza y podemos crear lo que sea, es impresionante que unas manos tan débiles y delgadas como las mías tengan una buena utilidad y eso me hace sentir al menos un poco talentoso. Dibujo árboles, animales, paisajes y casi nunca personas... por poco repruebo por eso, solo que encontré a la única persona que me nació dibujar desde el primer momento en que lo vi, mi novio fue el proyecto ganador de un pequeño concurso de mi grupo, no podian creer que esa persona plasmada en óleo existía en la vida real y mucho menos que se trataba de mi novio. Muchos en los primeros días pensaron que era un chico solitario que creaba sus obras inspirado solo en paisajes y obras abstractas. Cuando se enteraron de mi novio se quedaron asombrados.

Tengo a mi mejor amigo Sam, estudia conmigo y siempre me habla de sus dias con su familia y su amigo llamado Riley que lamentablemente murió en un accidente del que no me ha querido hablar aún. También habla sobre su gran sueño, ser piloto de aviones, ser paracaidista y mas bien, ser todo lo referenciado al cielo y las alturas. Era un sueño que compartía con su amigo de la infancia que no pudieron cumplir juntos, pero eso impulsaba aun más a Sam para cumplirlo. Sam suele ser gracioso y siempre muy leal, me ha apoyado mucho cuando me se pelear con Bucky.

-¿iras a la fiesta del final de año?- dice Sam con una manzana en su mano y un trozo de la misma llenando su boca.

-no sé... no me gustan las fiestas.- estábamos sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería, yo solo tenía un carton de leche de la que bebía a ratos.

-pero el hombre mas popular te invitó, el patrocina la fiesta y mas parece que la fiesta fuera para ti.- deja su manzana encima de su libreta de bocetos y hace que lo mire a los ojos.-es Tony Stark amigo, el mas adinerado de la univesidad completa.

-no sé porque me invito si el ya tiene novia... creo que se llama Virginia....

-¿Pepper? Oh término con ella hace meses, actualizate hermano.- vuelve a tomar la manzana y le da un nuevo mordisco que llega a dejarla a la mitad.

-hm.. como sea, de todas maneras no iré, planee viajar con mi novio.- Sam gira los ojos, hace mucho que expresó sus ideas sobre Bucky, no le parece que me eche a perder la vida con un holgazán de esa manera.

-ya deberías haberlo dejado hace mucho, con el no tienes futuro... han peleado muchas veces y ni si quiera paga los gastos de la casa, por no decir que anda con los vagos de su banda y sabemos que solo por ser guapo es que siguen a flote con sus fans.

-cállate Sam.- doy un sorbo a mi bebida para prepararme a hablar.- mira, yo lo amo mucho... sea como sea y si es desordenado y holgazán pero el fue mi mejor amigo desde muy niños y siempre estuvo para ayudarme y protegerme, me ama, nos amamos y saldremos adelante juntos.

El chico de tez morena ladea la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y da un suspiro que muestra que no puede hacer nada para "salvarme", habíamos platicado sobre esto tantas veces hasta el cansancio y aun que el presidente llegara con su limusina y un millón de dolares a tratar de enamorarme todos saben que mil veces me quedo con mi novio aun que a veces me haga morir de la furia.

Acepto que me sentí alagado por la propuesta de Stark, solo porque desde niño yo me convencí a mi mismo que no podría gustarle a nadie, que debía quedarme con la resignación de ser un chico solitario que goce de los pequeños placeres de la vida que no incluía tener vida amorosa. Eso cambió con Bucky que fue mi primer beso y mi primera vez, eso me ligaba aun mas con el castaño de ojos grises que fue quien se ganó mi corazón con su encanto y acciones. Empezó con su banda desde los 16, solo era como un proyecto escolar, adolescentes inexpertos con instrumentos nuevos, un grupo conformado por el baterista amante de los dardos y la cerveza, Clint; La joven cantante con linda y sensual voz, Natasha; el nuevo de la banda, Scott; en el bajo Peter y terminando con Bucky, el guitarrista rockero del que las mujeres les gusta por su típica rebeldía.

Yo soy aun algo inseguro, mucho más cuando empecé a ser novio de Bucky, tenía miedo de perderlo con cualquier persona con más pizca carisma y sensualidad que yo, muchas veces le preguntaba la razón de porque me ama y que tengo de especial entre tantos, el esta cansado de la misma explicación, pero solo así reconforta mi corazón un poco. Somos un gran equipo después de todo.

Luego de una rutina pesada, me dispongo a regresar a casa en autobús. No suele haber tantos para salida de la universidad por lo que intento correr a la parada para llegar a tiempo, si no, tendría que esperar una hora hasta el siguiente transporte, pero mi horario hace que si no tomo este auto bus, no tomo ninguno, es el último de la línea. Y saben, no es que tenga una suerte muy buena, efectivamente ya que, ahi estaba yo, correteando tras el último bus que me dejaría cerca de casa, ahi se fueron mis esperanzas de llegar cómodo y técnicamente mas seco que ahora que estaba cubierto de sudor, mi cuerpo es asi, doy cinco pasos y si el calor es fuerte como ahora, seguro llegaría arrastrándome y tan empapado como si hubiese decidido meterme en una piscina con todo y ropa antes de llegar.

Se preguntaran porque no llamo a Bucky para que venga a verme, facil. El ensaya con su banda todos los lunes, miércoles y viernes justamente a la hora que salgo hasta muy tarde. Por mas que insistí en que los ensayos fueran mas temprano no se pudo, muchos tenían cosas que hacer que no les permitía ir más temprano que la hora ya establecida.

Caminé todo el trayecto, con mi inhalador en una mano, por si un ataque de asma se a traviesa de imprevisto y mi pañuelo en la otra para secarme el sudor goteante de mi frente que amenazaba con obstruir mi vista. Llegue a casa e hice un par de usos a mi inhalador, el aire ya no se atrevía a llenar mis pulmones como se debe. Dejé mi mochila sobre la mesa, era casi un milagro ver el ochenta por ciento de la casa limpio, eso me animó. El vómito del sofá ya no estaba, me arriesgué a acercarme y rogar que el olor no siguiera ahí, mi nariz se aventuró y me lleno de olor a coco que me sacó una sonrisa tranquila.

Empecé a quitarme la ropa desde la sala para disfrutar de un relajante baño de burbujas, lo primero en caer fue mi chaqueta azul, mis pantalones jeans negros y al llegar a la habitación ya solo poseía mis boxers y una toalla sobre mi hombro. Doy un salto que casi me paraliza el corazón al ver a Bucky recostado sobre la cama, que despertó al notar mi presencia y una media sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, sus ojos grices me miran de pies a cabeza, me pareció haber escuchado un gruñido como diciendo "pero miren que tenemos aqui".

-oh Dios... Bucky me asustaste..- me pongo la mano sobre mi delgado y blanco pecho y suspiro hondo.- ¿no se supone que tenias ensayo?

-no, hoy no. Nat debe visitar a un familiar y Clint esta enfermo... sin la cantante y el baterista no es lo mismo.- bufo apartando la mirada a sus manos como si empezara a notar que le falta una manicura.- pero mira como estas Steve. Dejame adivinar, el auto bus te dejó de nuevo.- asiento antes de decir cualquier explicación, el ya lo sabía, vivimos hace mucho tiempo juntos.

-voy a darme un baño.- camino hasta la puerta. El baño esta dentro del dormitorio, así es mas rápido ir cuando se necesita, una comodidad que me convenció de mudarme en cuanto lo vi. Casi llegaba cuando un par de manos firmes y gruesas me atrajeron por la cintura, no se necesita de nada de fuerza para moverme como un juguete al lugar que quieran. Me acostó en la cama a su lado y sin pensar mucho sus labios ya estaban pegados a los mios, acepto que extrañe esos labios suaves y dulces sobre los míos, ni si quiera me molestaba la picazón de su barba de dos días sobre mi piel delicada.

-hay un lado bueno de esto...- susurra, el aire de su respiración golpetea en mi boca y yo solo lo miro sin moverme, hechizado e hipnotizado por su belleza sin igual. Recordé que tenía mucha tarea y debía darme esa ducha lo mas pronto posible para alcanzar a terminar todo.

-lo siento Buck, pero debo ir a bañarme... tengo mucha tarea y mañana debo ir a trabajar.- su rostro cambia de expresión, le ofendió mi declaración pero se recobró al instante, el no se dejaba vencer tan fácilmente. Sin decir palabra y al ver que yo no me retiraba de su lado, sus labios se posan sobre mi cuello y depositan suaves besos que se hacen mas intensos, hasta que una mordida me sacó del trance y lo separe.- se que no te rindes.. y sabes que caigo fácilmente pero no puedo, hoy no, solo puedo ofrecerte... acompañarme en mi ducha.- doy una sonrisa tratando de convencerlo.

-de acuerdo, pero no te salvarás.- se quita la camisa, doy un rápido vistazo de ese perfecto panorama bronceado, vuelvo a la lucidez y me levanto de la cama para ir a la ducha, giro y él ya estaba en boxers como yo. Sonrió y ambos entramos.

Pasé el resto de la noche leyendo libros sobre la historia del arte, Bucky al principio estaba interesado, leíamos juntos el libro. Luego fue por un postre de helado, yo también se lo pedí y continúe leyendo. Él se dedicó a tocar un par de notas en su guitarra eléctrica sobre su sofá favorito, luego de una hora le pedí que parara, me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. Después Bucky se quedó dormido en el sofá abrazado de su almohada de estrellas, en cuanto a mi, me rompía el cráneo por no caer en la mesa rendido por el sueño.

Al otro día desperté en la cama, al parecer Bucky despertó y me dejo aquí, es tan tierno. Me levante con cuidado para no despertarlo y me dedique a preparar el desayuno para ambos, el suele hacer lo mismo solo que, sin ofender, a mi amor se le quema todo lo que toca, de todas formas debo poner cara feliz y tragarme lo que sea que haya sido antes de que Bucky decidiera tostarlo y dejarlo con un sabor desagradable.

-Buenos días amor...- dice el castaño al atravesar el trayecto de la puerta y abrazarme por la espalda hasta levantarme, sostenerme en sus grandes brazos un par de segundos y soltarme para oler lo que preparé.- que delicia..- murmura con su cabeza husmeando en mi cuello y su cabello largo picoteando mi rostro.

-¿te refieres a la comida?- digo con sonrisa coqueta y sirvo la comida en platos.

-ah si, también...- reímos juntos.

....

Tuvimos un examen sorpresa por el que me preparé sin darme cuenta, respondí cada pregunta con lo que recordé de las lecturas, lo malo es que lo último antes de dormirme no lo recordé para nada por lo que mi nota no sería alta.

Caminé junto con Sam, el sigue con el mismo tema sobre la dichosa fiesta, el cual siempre le digo que no iré, podría tener algo mejor que hacer, pero ir a una fiesta para pasar solo o aburrido no sonaba como buena opción en mi cabeza. El entró al baño de hombres y yo me quedé afuera bebiendo agua de mi botella, bajé el envase que obstruye mi vista y ahi estaba, Tony de nuevo.

-mira a quien encontré aqui.- el pelinegro se retira las gafas de sol como galán de telenovela y fija su vista en mi, yo solo lo miro sin gracia.-Stevie, hace tanto que no te veía.- se acerca y doy un paso atrás, pero me alcanza con otro paso y me rodea con uno de sus brazos.- ¿ya pensaste en mi propuesta?

-si lo pense Tony, lo siento, no iré.- suspiro y yo retiro su brazo de mi hombro. Tony me mira desconcertado, nadie le ha negado nunca una cita al multimillonario con estilo. Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez.

-¿qué te hizo decidir eso?

-bueno, yo tengo novio por si lo olvidaste.- guardo mi botella y me cruzo de brazos, esperando a que Sam saliera de una vez y poder irme.

-¿y eso que importa?- levanto una ceja. Tony perdió el sentido de la expresión "No engañare a mi pareja" o nunca lo tuvo, segun yo sabía le gustaba estar con otras personas aunque ya tuviera una relación. Ese fue el motivo de su ruptura con Pepper.-mira... no te estoy diciendo que te acuestes conmigo ni nada de eso, solo quiero que seas mi pareja de baile.

-primero, no se bailar y segundo, ¿por qué yo? Habiendo tantas personas disponibles que morirían por estar contigo.

-es que ese es el punto, todas esas personas no son como tú.

-¿cómo yo?- estaba a punto de responderme cuando Sam salió por fin del baño, lo tomé de la manga de su sweter y salimos a paso apresurado, dejando a Tony con la palabra en la boca, regreso a ver y el multimillonario se vuelve a poner sus gafas para retirarse sin más.

Estaba en el trabajo normalmente entregando mis pedidos, lo de siempre, solo que aun no logró entender lo que decía Tony. Pasé el resto de mi turno limpiando las mesas. Por alguna razón no hubo mucha clientela y logre salir temprano.

Fui pensando durante todo el trayecto de regreso en el auto de Bucky, eso de "personas como tu" ¿que significa? Seguro que es la separación entre "personas que adoran a Tony" y por supuesto los "lo ignoro porque el dinero no lo es todo" el cual solo consta de mi como miembro pionero. Por eso se esfuerza en invitarme, le duele que yo haya forjado el otro grupo que no quiere saber nada de ese egocéntrico.

Bucky nota que me encontraba ido en mis pensamientos y posa su mano derecha sobre mi hombro mientras la otra se ocupa sola del volante, aunque si quiera su vista sigue concentrada en el camino, mi novio es responsable.

-¿te paso algo?- se preocupó desde que entré sin saludarlo con un beso como siempre.

-no... no es nada Buck, no te preocupes.- redirijo mi mirada sus ojos brillantes, doy una sonrisa intentado ser cálido.

-puedes decirme lo que sea, sabes que estoy para ayudarte.- tenía la intención de negarme y ver si lo que tenía podía pasar luego. El castaño vio mi mueca y negó con la cabeza.

-¿porque te gusto tanto?

-oh... aquí vamos de nuevo.- estábamos a calles de llegar a casa por lo que se ahorró el discurso solo para aplazarlo hasta entrar a nuestro humilde nidito de amor.

Estaciona el auto, apaga el motor, como rayo abre las puertas, saliendo él y obligandome a salir. Me lleva a fuerza pero sin lastimarme hasta dentro de casa y me pone sobre el sofá. El recordatorio cuatrocientos entraba en cesión.

El " Te amo porque...." eres especial, atento, amable, amoroso, sensible, comprensivo, responsable, honesto, trabajador, animado, valiente... El discurso duro alrededor de media hora, es de las pocas cosas en las que se siente verdaderamente comprometido. Insiste en que yo soy todo para él y claro, él es todo para mí, aunque las personas digan lo contrario.

Dije que contaría sobre su apodo artístico, pues no es por nada bonito en realidad.

Entró a la militarizada a los 17 años, recuerda que no había sido tan malo al principio, sus compañeros le llegaron a tener aprecio y se gano puestos un poco mas altos que el de un soldado normal. No fue hasta que un día lo tomaron por prisionero una organización secreta, estuvo secuestrado durante todo el invierno y planeaban tenerlo hasta que puedan mandarlo a otro pais y entrenarlo como su soldado especial. Eso no sucedió gracias a un grupo de su división que lo rescataron. Aquello fue un golpe traumatizante del que poco o nada quiere hablar al respecto, aun que por otro lado al ser un suceso que marcó su vida, decidió que ese sería su nombre artístico en el futuro.  
....

\- Steve... hey.- de nuevo estaba perdido en otra parte. Tenía un lápiz en mi mano y mi libreta en la otra y casi caigo al suelo por el repentino susto. Bucky me acaricia el cabello y me quita el lápiz de la mano a ver si así lograba salir por completo de mi trance.

-ehm... ¿qué? ¿Qué pasa Bucky?- intento quitarle el lápiz pero se lo pone detrás de la oreja y toma la manzana que tenía a mi lado para darle un buen mordisco.

-te preguntaba sobre el baile, el baile de tu universidad ¿iras?

-no iré. No me apetece ni me llama la atención ir a fiestas, ya lo sabes.- entrecierro los ojos y al abrirlos los orbes brillantes azulados de mi novio me miraron un poco decepcionado. Él es un devoto amante de las fiestas.

-pues ahora tendrás que ir.

-¿ah sí? ¿Por qué?-

-me contrataron para tocar ahi con la banda, quiero que vayas porque es tu universidad, en parte también es tu fiesta.- se quita la liga del cabello, dejando que la larga y ondulada melena castaña se libere a sus hombros y despida un olor a frutos rojos.- la verdadera razón debe ser porque no tienes pareja de baile.- da una media sonrisa y sin darme cuenta ya estaba tras de mi con sus dos manos grandes sobre mis huesudos hombros, su agarre es fuerte y confiable.- es eso ¿verdad?

-te equivocas, alguien me invitó, pero por respeto a nuestro noviazgo no saldré con nadie.

-uf, no seas tan digno Stevie, es decir, con tal de que no beses a nadie y no pase nada mas que bailar no tiene nada de malo.- hago un ligero gesto de negación con la cabeza y aprovecho para quitarle el lápiz de su oreja.- ¿quién te invito? Hmm ya sé, tu amigo ese... Sam o esa chica... Sharon.

-hm... no y no. Sam ira con alguien más y Sharon... bueno, ella no podrá ir.- me encojo de hombros como resignándome. James no sabe sobre Tony Stark, no quería platicarle nada ya que de todas formas no planeaba ir.- no importa quién haya sido, solo no tengo deseos de ir, no se bailar.

-¿qué más te falta decir? ¿no me lavé el cabello?¿tengo que ordenar mis lápices? Amor... deja de poner excusas tontas, yo te enseñaré a bailar en este instante para que dejes de decir que no sabes bailar como si eso fuera un logro.-estaba a punto de hablar cuando tomó de mi mano para levantarme de un tirón y prendió el estéreo con su iphone ya puesto en su lista de canciones.

El empieza a moverse con mucha destreza, su baile se notaba fresco, tan suelto y decente que mi intento de "baile" parecía que anhelaba asemejarme a un mono. Solamente reí ante mis propios movimientos y lo ridículo que me veía intentandolo. Bucky no se rindió y me insistió en que lo viviera, que no pensara tanto en los movimientos, que me soltara y sintiera la música. Comencé a experimentar un cosquilleo, me sentí tonto, pero no de mala forma, quería que Bucky me pegara un poco de ese entusiasmo, su picardía y a la vez esa seducción que provocaba al moverse, tan lento y rápido, armonioso y rudo, lo sentía y quería que también lo sintiera yo.

Terminé solamente una canción antes de que mi cuerpo me recordará lo débil que soy y empezara a toser con falta de aire, caí en sus brazos con el rostro repleto de sudor como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Mis labios se torcieron en una sonrisa divertida. La aceleración del momento me obligó a abalanzarme sobre sus labios, me movía tan torpe como mis pies se contoneaban con la melodía, pero el supo corresponder y guiarme hasta quedar en un beso húmedo y celestial. Nos separamos al momento de otra falta de aire, esta vez el inhalador era necesario. Le di un par de usos, me quedé tranquilo sobre el sofá favorito de Bucky, sobre sus piernas y con mis brazos delgados rodeando su cuello. Poco a poco recuperé el aliento y no desee hablar sobre el baile en lo absoluto.

No sé si sea necesario hablar sobre esto pero, aquel beso me recordó a mi primera vez, junto con él, claro.

Ambos éramos solamente unos chicos, él estaba a punto de irse de mi lado y pasar un tiempo a la militarizada. Me sentí desesperado al punto de sentirme listo de ir al siguiente paso aunque no estuviera tan seguro en realidad. El miedo de no verlo y extrañarlo todos los días me carcomía el alma. Así pues, en la pequeña habitación de mi antiguo apartamento, me acerco tímido a sus dulces y delgados labios, doy la iniciativa de un beso que se torna más intenso, la ropa nos empezó a estorbar y por mas invierno que empezaba con fuerza allá fuera, nosotros contábamos con una temperatura totalmente diferente en nuestros cuerpos, me sentí tan nervioso, pero él me confirió seguridad con cada beso que me entregaba, la velada fue todo lo que esperé y más, me sentí tan unido a él, más conectados y amados. Desde entonces él ha sido el único, a pesar de verse tan rudo, conmigo no lo era a menos que... se lo pidiera, en fin, no necesite a nadie más desde ese día.

Esta noche terminó como aquel día, solo que en el sofá. Cubiertos por nada más que sudor en nuestros cuerpos, yo sobre sus piernas con la respiración agitada y aferrándome a su cuello, él con el cabello enmarañado, acariciando mi espalda desnuda como si tocara la tela mas suave del mundo. De fondo una canción de las últimas en su lista reproduciéndose hasta terminar, un sonido agudo y luego total silencio, ahora solo nuestras respiraciones se escuchan en una parte de la sala.

-entonces... ¿iras a la fiesta?

-Bucky... por favor, ahora no...

-solo di que si amor...- besa mi cuello con lentitud. El sonido de su lengua repasando mi piel me desconcentro por completo, tontamente y para que no dejara de hacerlo, asentí y el celebró internamente.

...

Este fin de semana será el baile y caí, iré al baile porque el tonto de mi novio me convenció con una "noche de pasión" y ahora debo ir con quien me invitó, asi es, Tony el multimillonario Stark.

La reunion todos los años es en ir un dia antes a una celebración llamada "la fiesta de la uva" no sé a quien se le ocurrió semejante costumbre, que ahora es una de las tradiciones mas sagradas de la universidad. Se trata de llevar a quien será la pareja de baile un día antes e ir vestidos como los antiguos griegos, habría un rey y todo. Si, efectivamente Tony era el rey casi todos los años, será la segunda o tercera vez que llevará a un chico al baile, los anteriores sucesores fueron sus mejores amigos: Rhodey y Happy. Yo seré ese tercer invitado por el fabuloso rey de este año. Consiste en pasar una velada de bailes tradicionales persas, tomar vino y platicar sobre los intereses de la otra persona. Si no iba a esa tonta reunión no me darían la invitación al baile, por lo que sin mas opción accedí.

Es viernes y mi novio esta de nuevo con su banda ensayando, yo me acomodo la túnica de tela blanca sobre mis hombros, se cae todo el tiempo y es irritante. Me pongo un abrigo grueso sobre esa delgada túnica, podría pescar un resfriado tan fácil si decido no ponerme el abrigo negro y afelpado de Bucky.

Bajo hasta el apartamento de Clint donde suelen practicar a menudo y doy un par de toquidos. Scott me abre y me saluda con una amistosa sonrisa. Veo a Nat afinando su voz en el micrófono, a Clint hablando con Bucky sobre como ajustar los ritmos, hasta que ambos dirigen sus miradas a mí y callan de inmediato como si hubieran visto un pariente que no veían hace años.

-que guapo te ves Steve.- dice Clint al verme con el tremendo abrigo, mis piernas delgadas y blancas descubiertas, mis pies solo con zapatillas muy humildes como lo eran en esos tiempos de la antigua Grecia. Clint siempre se burla cuando ve la oportunidad, de cualquiera, así que no me siento ofendido del todo.

-amor... ya me tengo que ir.- me acerco a Bucky y beso sus labios uno segundos extras, empecé a sentir las miradas de todos sobre nosotros así que tuve que separarme.- no te quedes hasta tan tarde ensayando, trataré de venir lo mas rápido posible.

-no te preocupes, relajate y disfruta de la fiesta. Te la mereces luego de tanto estudio.- me acomoda el cierre del abrigo y me da un beso mas corto.-cuidate amor.

No me dice nada sobre no hacer nada inadeacuado con mi pareja de baile. Confía mucho en mi. Eso me inspira a ser firme y leal a quien amo.  
Me despedí de toda la banda y salí del edificio. Iba a tomar un taxi pero al instante un auto Mercedes Benz rojo fuego se estacionó frente a mis ojos, las luces casi me dejan ciego. La ventana polarizada del piloto baja lentamente dejando ver a un chico multimillonario, su cabello arreglado en forma especial, de esos estilos clásicos se la antigua Grecia; flores y laureles adornando su cabeza, una túnica blanca y dorada con broches de oro, anillos en la mayoría de sus dedos. Lo único que no se apegaba al traje era un reloj dorado en su muñeca derecha y su café expresso en una sección especial del auto.

-tenía que venir por mi pareja.- dice en un tono sensual. Yo solamente lo miró como si hubiera comido limones.-sube al auto, la noche es joven.

-primero, deja de hablar asi.- camino hasta llegar a la puerta del copiloto y tomo asiento en uno de sus lujosos asientos de cuero blanco.- segundo, esto no es una cita... al menos no de la que tu piensas, solo hago esto por mi novio.

-hm... ¿sabes? Tengo curiosidad de conocer a tu novio, debe tener algo muy especial como para que te mantengas como Madre Teresa de Calcuta cada vez que me acerco a ti. ¿Acaso te golpea o algo por el estilo?

-¡claro que no! estoy asi porque de verdad lo amo y... por Dios, ni que fueras el hombre mas ardiente del mundo.- me cruzo de brazos y retiro la mirada a las afueras del barrio.

-lo soy, cariño. Lo soy.- con una sonrisa triunfadora, arranca el auto y vamos en camino a la ceremonia, muchos estaban esperando la llegada del "Rey" y su acompañante.

...

Llegamos y muchas personas presenciaban el momento de la llegada, tal como si una estrella de cine visitara el salón de la universidad. Todos vestidos con sus túnicas tradicionales. Sus vistas se fijan en el flamante auto, comienza una ola de sonrisas y murmullos unos con otros. Yo solamente miro por la ventana esperando que la gente se diera cuenta de lo incómodo que sería salir y entrar por la alfombra con todos los ojos observando expectantes sobre mi y que decidieran dispersarse y entrar a la ceremonia. No paso, mas bien, todo lo contrario. La gente hizo un camino dividido en dos para que el "rey" y su acompañante entraran triunfantes desde el principio.

-quitate el abrigo, eso no es parte del ambiente.- le comparto una mirada asesina. Ahora hace mucho calor y mi cuerpo empezaba a sobre calentarse bajo ese grueso abrigo de felpa. Me intimidaba quedar al descubierto, tuve la sensación de quedar casi desnudo luego de quitarme el abrigo.

Salí del auto y al instante a mi lado ya estaba el millonario, se quitó su reloj y lo dejó en el auto. Me toma del brazo de lo cual yo lo evito y el solo sonríe con el mismo gesto de galán de siempre, vuelve a intentarlo, a lo que solo empiezo a caminar antes de que volviera a tocarme, haciendo que quedara atrás el "rey", el me sigue de inmediato. La multitud impedía el paso normal de Tony pero al final me encontró casi llegando a la puerta.

La enorme alfombra roja termina en la puerta, donde un par de estudiantes nos esperaban ansiosos con un saludo singular. Toman cada una de mis manos y le dan un suave beso sobre el dorso, de pronto mis mejillas enrojecieron y antes de que la multitud, o hasta Tony, se dieran cuenta, entré al salón luego de hacer una seña a ambos chicos.

La sala que normalmente se usa para las prácticas con los alumnos de teatro ahora era todo un palacio, las columnas normales de cemento, tenían cartón pintado de blanco con el diseño de las antiguas estructuras. La mesa del centro llevaba un gran mantel rojo y sobre este mucha comida, quienes organizan estos eventos investigaron mucho para que la comida tuviera su gran semejanza a la que se sirve en las fiestas griegas. Hay un sin número de sillas pero en la mesa hay solamente dos que resaltan entre el resto, la del "rey" y su acompañante.

Los encargados nos llevan a nuestros respectivos asientos. Para ser sincero, nunca he asistido ni a una de las veces que se dieron estas fiestas, por eso me sentí realmente confundido con el protocolo normal. En cambio, Tony se ve totalmente confiado y reluciente con todos sus amigos y quienes solo lo siguen por dinero. Es el alma de la fiesta, casi como mi novio, que a comparación de mi yo soy todo lo contrario.

Mi vista se posa en la gran variedad de alimentos servidos frente a mí, pero nada logra despertarme el apetito y desvío la mirada a todas las personas que asistieron, un sin número de caras desconocidas hasta que vi a Sam con su pareja de baile hablando. Ella con una sonrisa curiosa y Sam, como siempre, muy amigable y sonriente como si le pagaran por ello. Sam logra verme, como no, en esa silla era imposible no verme. Se acerca a mi disculpándose un momento con la mujer.

-algo me dijo que vendrías. Pensé que no te gustaban para nada las fiestas.- analiza mi vestimenta con la mirada, estábamos en la confianza como para que pueda desmantelarse de la risa, tenía una buena razón para hacerlo, pero en vez de eso solo vuelve a verme a los ojos.

-estas en lo correcto, odio las fiestas.-el chico moreno levanta un poco las cejas como asombrado por la contradicción que acabo de decir, pero sabe que siempre tengo razones para lo que hago, por lo que calla.- pero mi novio me insistió ya que irá mañana a la fiesta y quiere verme ahí.

-ya lo decía yo, haces todo lo que te pide. Matarías por el ¿no?- toma un poco de vino, me mira sonriente de nuevo con unas palabras nuevas pensadas para mi.- ¿Qué hizo para convencerte esta vez?

-no tengo porque decirte, Sam- intente ser serio pero el indicio de una sonrisa destruyo mi plan, eso y que mis mejillas de nuevo cambiaron de color involuntariamente.-vete con tu chica, ya debe estarte extrañando. Nos veremos luego.

Sam regresa con su pareja. Regreso a ver a mi propia pareja la cual esta posando para multiples selfies con sus amistades.

Esta será una noche larga...

El grupo de baile de la universidad presentó su nuevo número artístico que repasaron por meses, los aplausos de las personas y sus elogios les hizo darse cuenta de que el esfuerzo valió la pena. La única persona que me ha hecho bailar fue mi novio hace unos días, pensé en como sería que muchas personas estuvieran mirándome, esperando un gran acto de baile y yo muriendo de nervios en plena pista.

-el acompañante especial del rey debe beber en el brindis, es parte de la ceremonia.- Tony sostiene su vaso de vino en la mano y otro para mi.

-no Tony, yo no bebo...- alejo la copa de mi rostro.

-oh vamos, no será mucho.- bebo un poco, el sabor dulce es agradable, crea una sensación nueva para mis papilas y me inclino a beber un poco más.

Media noche.

Bucky POV

Termine de ensayar mas o menos a las once y media, nos dimos un descanso todos los de la banda y fuimos a comer pizza. No deje de pensar en Steve ni un minuto. Es la primera fiesta a la que va y sin mi compañía no sé qué podrá ser de este chico. Me cree un millón de situaciones espantosas en mi cabeza hasta que sin caer en cuenta, mi celular ya estaba puesto sobre mi mano derecha con el nombre de Steve en la pantalla.

-¿hola? ¿con quién tengo el gusto?- lo que temí.

-hola Steve ¿Qué tal esta la fiesta?- se escucha la música de fondo en el auricular, una muy animada.

-pues... hubo baile, comida, estoy ebrio...

-ya me di cuenta. No debí dejarte ir amor, lo siento... no hagas nada estúpido hasta que vaya por ti. Te recojo en diez minutos.

-re...cogerme- repite seguido de una risa tonta.- no es necesario amor, estoy bien aquí... sabes, las fiestas no son tan malas como pensé.

-¿esta Sam ahi?

-nah... estaba tan mareado que...- risa- se fue a vomitar y luego la chica con la que vino lo llevo a su casa. Yo también vomité, pero solo un poquito.- cada frase terminaba con una risita juguetona, algo que casi nunca hace.

Sin despedirme de Steve solamente le colgué la llamada y me levante de la mesa en el restaurante de pizzas en el que estaba con los de la banda.

-¿sucedió algo malo james?- pregunta la pelirroja a punto de servirse una gran rebanada.

-Steve esta ebrio.- tomo mi abrigo, pongo sobre la mesa mi parte de la pizza y salgo a mi auto.

Nunca, en todos los años que lo conozco, jamas había visto a mi novio ebrio, siempre me dio curiosidad de saber como se comportaría, podía ser el divertido, el centro de las miradas; podía ser agresivo (espero que no); podía solamente quedar dormido luego de un tiempo después de vomitar un par de veces. Con lo sensible que es su estomago no lo dudaría. Temo mas por su endeble salud. Lo admito, es mi culpa, lo fue desde el principio. Solo ruego que no se este poniendo en ridículo hasta que llegue.

Llego en el auto aproximadamente a los diez minutos de colgar la llamada, bajo del auto y camino al salón que por desgracia queda lejos del estacionamiento pero a pasos agigantados la distancia disminuye.

No conozco a todos sus compañeros, solo unos cuantos con los que he logrado ver a Steve cuando sale de sus clases, recuerdo a Sam pero de inmediato viene a mi mente lo que mi novio me dijo en cuanto a lo ebrio que se había puesto y lo sacaron hace tiempo. Mi mirada viaja de un lado a otro a todos los rincones de la sala, pero no da resultado, empecé a sentir un miedo que provoco que mis rodillas temblaran. Cuando mis nervios suelen estar a flor de piel, suelo tocarme mucho el cabello, no fue esta la excepción y mis manos halan de mi cabello hasta enredarlo y desenredarlo varias veces.

-oye... oye...-arrugo el ceño y giro sobre mis pies para dirigirme a donde proviene la voz. Un hombre mas bajo, con pelo negro, barba de candado y exceso de estilo, que parece tan ebrio como el resto y no teme mostrarlo. Me mira con una sonrisa coqueta, su mano sostiene una copa de licor y la otra se posa sobre mi pecho.- pero si no vienes vestido como debe ser... te sacaría si no fueras tan... tan atractivo.

-lo siento, vine a buscar a alguien. Su nombre es Steve Rogers ¿lo conoces?- aparto su mano y doy un paso atrás sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. El hombre hace una mueca de frustración, esperaba mi atención de otra manera y solo suspira.

-debes ser el famoso novio de Steve...esta en el jardín, se desmayó, pero Peggy lo esta cuidando.- me hablaba como si fuera un compañero, ni si quiera sabía quien es Peggy pero suena ser confiable.

Salí al jardín y vi a una chica con listones que sostienen una cabellera brillante castaña, sus manos sobre un cuerpo delgado, el cuerpo cobre un matorral de hojas verdes y grandes que sirven como cama improvisada.

-¿esta bien?

-si, solo vomito dos veces y estaba tan mareado que se desmayó, por suerte no le paso nada.

-gracias.- ella sonríe a medias, aquello me provocó sonreir de la misma manera. Steve nunca me hablo de esta chica.- ¿eres de su salon?- ella niega con la cabeza.

-soy Peggy Carter, estudio literatura y me queda cerca la carrera de artes. Yo solo vine para recoger unos trabajos pero vi a este chico y no pude dejarlo botado aquí. Siendote sincera... ya lo había visto antes, es un chico muy agradable a simple vista.- mira a Steve y se levanta lentamente desde la banca en la que estaba.- ¿tu eres...?

-James Bucky Barnes. Antes de que preguntes, no estudio aquí. Él es mi novio.- la chica abre ligeramente sus ojos.- soy de una banda de rock.

-oh... lo imaginé, te ves como un músico.- me extiende la mano, estrechamos ambas con respeto.- he escrito varios poemas sobre esto, un chico atractivo y rebelde con un muchacho ordenado y sensible. Una combinación interesante al ser polos opuestos.- recoge su cartera.- fue un gusto conocerte James, salúdalo de mi parte cuando despierte.

Mas tarde esa misma noche.

Narrador

El joven rubio abre los ojos de par en par, siendo Bucky lo primero que ve. El castaño lo mira con ojos helados, ha preparado un discurso, pero no para regañarlo, hasta el sabía que la culpa recaía sobre si mismo por insistir descaradamente a ir al baile y por obligación, también a la "fiesta de las uvas".

Mas lúcido a comparación de segundos antes de caer al pasto, Steve se sienta sobre el sofá de cuero blanco de casa. Mira como cachorro perdido a su novio y ninguno de los dos emite ninguna palabra aun.

-ya sabes porque nunca voy a las fiestas.- toma la almohada favorita de Bucky y la estruja entre sus delgados brazos.

-ahora lo se punk. Si no fuera por esa chica seguirías desmayado en ese lugar.

-¿que chica Buck?

-no importa, solo que... bueno, ya conocí a tu pareja de baile, es guapo ¿eh? No entiendo como no lo aceptaste.

-¡ha! No Bucky, es algo presumido, muy egocéntrico. Ya lo ves, me dejó descuidado. Solo ve por si mismo y eso le resta mi entusiasmo, por mas guapo que sea, además... yo ya tengo a mi propio aun mas atractivo novio.- el rubio se frota en las cienes, no negaba sentir el mareo, es una sensación horrenda.

-no hay tiempo que perder, es hora de ponernos guapos para mañana... mas bien dicho, hoy en la noche.

Steve pov

Es sábado, la noche del baile. Rentamos un par de smokings. De nuevo mi novio no se hizo esperar y dejó a mi vista la esplendida figura del smoking resaltando todo su cuerpo, el negro le sienta de maravilla y lo hace brillar entre todo el público de la noche, esta vez llegué en su auto.

Me siento nervioso, no entiendo porque. La gente no esta aquí por mi y aun asi siento la mirada de muchos aguardando. Solo vine para disfrutar de la grandiosa presentación de Bucky, el cual esta entrando a escena en este momento. Su cabellera castaña se encuentra recogida a la perfección por un moño negro, su sonrisa nerviosa se torna a una completamente sensual, confiada, con la capacidad de hacer gritar a algunas presentes solo con su llegada . Comienza tocando "Sweet Child O'Mine" de Guns N' Roses y el público sonríe, moviéndose un poco al ritmo de la canción que se escuchaba a toda potencia desde los altos parlantes puestos a cada esquina del salón.

Prosigue con "Paradise" del mismo grupo. Él se encargó de cantar algunas partes junto con Nat, eso de verdad enloqueció a las chicas del lugar, por mi parte quede maravillado y extasiado. Hubo veces en las que me buscó sobre el público solo para darme un guiño, uno que hizo parecer como si se lo hubiera hecho a todas.

-tu novio es un buen artista ¿eh?- suena "Every Breath You Take" de fondo en la conversación con Tony.- ya se lo que te gusta de ese chico, ¿a quien no?- mira el escenario mientras se lleva un trago de cerveza amarga a la boca.- lo acepto, me enfurece ver a tan fuerte competencia ahí, quitándome mis fans, pero es fiel a ti. Lo tienes a tus pies.

-no digas eso... suena como si le obligara a estar conmigo. No es asi, puede ser libre de terminarme y estar con...

-¿alguien mejor que tu? Piensas que es demasiado genial para ti, como si te estuviese tomando el pelo.- me mira de pies a cabeza.- por alguna razon sigue contigo. No he visto a muchos rockeros guapos tan fieles como el, pero imagino que cuando la fama llegue no dudaría en desaparecer.

-tu no lo conoces.

-tu si y aun asi desconfías de su amor hacia ti ¿no es cierto?

-mejor me voy.- ese tipo de conversaciones no conseguían nada más que llenarme de un sin número de dudas. A veces soy tan inseguro, no lo puedo evitar. Lo que dijo Tony era tristemente cierto, eso pensaba yo y por mas que Bucky llegara con sus mil razones no me era suficiente. Se cuanto me ama, pero lo confundo con lastima y se me rompe el corazón.

Se termina la fiesta y estoy en el mismo jardín donde caí ebrio la noche anterior. Tengo en mi mano una botella de cerveza espumosa a la mitad, mis ojos duelen de tanto soltar lágrimas como por una hora.

-Steve, aquí estabas, te estuve buscando toda la noche. A todos les gusto mis nuevas canciones y no estuviste para oírlas.- Bucky se sienta a mi lado y se percata a pesar de la oscuridad que mis ojos están rojos e hinchados en exceso.-¿ que te paso?

-yo... no quiero perderte pero... no te obligare a estar conmigo si tu no quieres, te mereces a alguien con mejor salud, un rostro hermoso, un cuerpo saludable. No tienes que fingir amarme por lástima, no soy esa pareja perfecta para ti.- mis mejillas de inmediato ya estaban mojadas por nuevas lágrimas.

-¿Quién fue el idiota que te dijo eso? No te tengo lastima Steve, te tengo amor, cariño, aprecio.- suspira y me quita la botella para dar un buen sorbo de ella.- me has preguntado tantas veces las razones por las que te amo, resaltando tus virtudes pero ¿sabes que? No te he dicho lo que haces en mi, lo que haz hecho y sigues haciendo todo este tiempo. Odio ser estúpidamente meloso, lo odio porque prefiero ser rudo pero al verte no puedo evitarlo. Te necesito, si ti yo sería un caos horrendo, sería un drogadicto y mujeriego sin respeto por nada ni nadie, pero tu y tu madre me enseñaron que debo seguir lo que me encanta sin tener que caer en los vicios. No necesito nada mas que mi guitarra y mi hermoso rubio conmigo. No te tengo lástima, eres demasiado asombroso para sentir eso por ti. En cuanto a lo de la pareja perfecta, no existe nada perfecto pero eso no quiere decir que no lo intentamos ¿verdad?

Me rodea con su brazo, su mano derecha toma mi mentón y lento pero seguro, me da un beso delicado sobre los labios.

-ahora, te secaras esas lagrimas e iremos por pizza y helado. No me interesa si estas a dieta, por hoy fuera cinturones.

-no estoy a dieta Bucky.- sonrío.- idiota.- me levanto y me seco las lagrimas.- ya no desconfiare de ti, nunca mas.

Caminamos a la salida de la universidad, yo aferrado a su cadera y el a mi hombro. No puedo creer como me hace cambiar de animo de aqui para alla. Solo necesito estar a su lado, no se puede pedir mas.

-mas te vale, yo tenía un plan b.

-¿en serio? ¿cual?

-me iba a tatuar tu nombre por toooda la espalda, asi sabrías que iba enserio.- me revuelve el cabello y queda sobre mi rostro, es de lo que mas me molesta, lo sabe pero le gusta jugar con fuego.

-oh Buck... te amo mi idiota.

-Te amo mi punk.


End file.
